Over the past decade, the use and prevalence of digital satellite communications systems in residential and business settings have increased dramatically. The use of satellite dishes allows a convenient and cost effective alternative to traditional cable-based systems for receiving information, such as entertainment content. In addition, satellite communications systems are also being used in non-traditional settings such as recreational vehicles and at outdoor gatherings, such as may be observed prior to sporting events. A variety of digital satellite communications systems are available to a consumer. However, generally, such systems comprise a satellite dish, a support for stabilizing the satellite dish and anchoring the same to a structure, a feeder horn supporter by an arm member, which is generally positioned in front of the satellite dish. The satellite dish collects and focuses signals transmitted from a satellite and directs such signals to the feeder horn, which transmits such signals to a satellite receiver where the signals are processed for display.
The increasing prevalence of satellite communications systems presents a problem to the user. For instance, many residential neighborhoods and business districts have regulations regarding the aesthetic appearance. The presence of a satellite communication system may violate such regulations, thereby preventing the user from subscribing to a satellite communication service. Due to the technical requirements for the operation of the satellite communication system, the components are often required to be placed in obtrusive locations which are visible to passersby. Furthermore, various contaminants from the environment (such as but not limited to, animal excrement, leaves and trash) may become lodged on a component of the satellite communications system and degrade performance of the system. This is especially true of the satellite dish. When such a situation occurs, the user is required to takes measures to restore the satellite communications system to working order by cleaning the components of the system or taking other corrective action. Since the components of the satellite communications systems must often times located in hard to access locations to ensure adequate signal reception (such as on the corner of or roof), gaining access to the components of the satellite communications systems is a time-consuming, difficult and sometimes dangerous task.
It would be advantageous to users of such satellite communications systems if devices were available to protect the components of the satellite communication system, in particular, the satellite dish. Furthermore, such devices would ideally offer an aesthetic element as well to make the appearance of the satellite dish as pleasing to the eyes as possible and be easy to maintain. Due to their location, satellite dish covers tend to become soiled over time during use requiring the covers be cleaned for optimal aesthetic value. Prior art satellite dish covers were made of materials that were hard to clean or contained attachments/accessories that could be damaged during the cleaning process. For example, the Pfnister patent provided a series of Velcro attachments to secure the device to the satellite dish while Gusik, Jr disclosed a drawstring device; with repeated cleaning these attachments/accessories may be damaged or become inaccessible. As discussed herein, if even damaging the devices during claiming was not an issue, the effort required to reach the satellite dish cover and remove the satellite dish covers makes simple maintenance a chore. The present disclosure provides a satellite dish cover that is easy to clean and simple to maintain. The disclosed cover is essentially “wash and wear” meaning the satellite dish cover can be cleaned (for example in a washing machine) without rear of damaging the cover (such as the Velcro of Pfnister and the drawstring of Gusik, Jr.
In addition, such devices: should be as simple to install as possible. This is particularly important since, as mentioned above, the components of the satellite communications systems are often installed in difficult reach locations. Therefore, the ease of installation of such devices would reduce the effort involved in installing such devices and reduce the potential harm to the user in installing such devices. Furthermore, such devices should be designed and constructed to remain on the satellite dish under a range of environment conditions, such as but not limited to, high winds and stormy conditions.
Finally, such devices should be designed and constructed to withstand a wide range of environmental conditions, such as but not limited to, extreme heat or cold temperatures, or high winds and stormy conditions, without losing the ability to remain secured to the satellite dish. For example, the satellite dish covers made of hard plastic will undergo repeated expansion and contraction as a result of normal temperature cycling during the day and during a change of seasons. Furthermore, such expansion and contraction may occur as a result of seasonal temperature changes. Due to this contraction and expansion, the satellite dish cover may become cracked, warped or the like and as a result may not remain secured to the satellite dish. The present disclosure provides a satellite dish cover that automatically adjusts to such environmental factors, such as but not limited to, temperature cycling, to remain secured to the satellite dish.
While the prior art has disclosed certain devices for the protections of the components of satellite communications systems, none of the devices provide or suggest the elements as disclosed herein. For example, rigid covers for satellite dishes have been known in the art. However, such rigid covers lack durability and tend to splinter, chip or crack when impacted by debris such as falling tree branches. Such rigid covers also are subject to contraction and expansion as a result of normal temperature cycling in the environment, which may further decrease the integrity of the rigid covers. Furthermore, U.S. Pat. No. 5,940,047 to Pfnister discloses a satellite cover and feeder arm cover. The disclosed device requires several manufacturing steps to complete and is difficult to install by a user requiring the user to manipulate a variety of Velcro closures to secure the cover to the satellite dish, greatly increasing the risk of injury to a user. Likewise, the satellite cover disclosed by Gusik, Jr. is also more difficult to install on a satellite dish than the satellite dish cover of the present disclosure requiring the user to manually adjust a drawstring to ensure the cover is secured to the satellite dish.
The present disclosure provides a satellite dish cover that is simple and efficient to manufacture, provides protection to a satellite dish without significant degradation of signal, which is easy to maintain, and which can be installed by a user without any type of manual adjustment. Therefore, the satellite dish cover of the present disclosure provides solutions to problems encountered in the area of satellite communications systems that were previously not appreciated in the art.